minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Portal Network
The Portal Network is a large hallway full of Portals leading to different dimensions. It was originally created by The Old Builders. It first appeared in "Order Up!". Overview Location The Portal Network is located in a world constructed by The Old Builders. Architecture The Portal Network is made of many portals, made with different types of blocks. Above, there are stone walls with torches that light up the hallway. Appearences *In, "Order Up!", Jesse's Gang go through a portal in the world where Sky City was. They expected to be at their own dimension, but land in the Portal Network instead. *In, "[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']]", Jesse's Gang enter the Portal (in the Network) leading to a dimension where The Mansion is. **There is a portrait of the Network in The White Pumpkin's lair. **CaptainSparklez appears in the ending of the episode, mentioning the adventures the New Order might have in "Access Denied". *In, "[[Access Denied|'Access Denied']]", Jesse's gang can be seen in the introduction going through many Portals. They finally go through the Portal leading to a dimension where Crown Mesa is located. **At the end of the episode, they gang goes back to the portal hallway, where Harper reveals a secret passageway beyond the portal made of sea lanterns (they don't go through the portal, they go behind). It can only be accessed by putting the Redstone Heart in a tiny space next to it. *In, "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]", Jesse's gang and Harper go out of the Portal Network and enter the Old Builders' World. **In the end, Jesse's gang, Harper, Otto, and the Competitors (including Emily) go back to the hallway. Harper determinately leaves to Crown Mesa or somewhere else. The Competitors go back through many portals. Emily can determinately follow the New Order back to their dimension. Visitors *Hadrian *Mevia *Jesse *Lukas *Petra *Ivor *Harper *The White Pumpkin *Cassie Rose *Sheep *Bats *Squids *Bob *CaptainSparklez (Cameo and preview only) *Otto *Emily *Slab the Immovable (Determinant) *Axel *Olivia *Competitors *Isa (Possibly) *Soren the Architect (Possibly) Portals (Shown On Camera) *Sky City Portal (an egg-formed portal) *Mansion Portal (a portal in the form of a skull) *Crown Mesa Portal (a redstone portal) *The Order's Homeland Portal (A wood portal) Unnamed *Ice Portal (Jesse and the gang exit a portal covered in snow). *Gravity Portal *Sheep Portal (possibly a mob world) *Squid Portal (apparently, as Jesse is seen running out of a portal with a squid on his/her head, or possibly a mob world) *Dark World Portal (or just bat world) *Fire World Portal (a Nether-like world) *Ocean World Portal (Jesse and the gang as see in glass helmet similar to Magnus' helmet exiting the portal) *Sea Lantern Portal *A world with Chickens the size of Zombies. *A world with Zombies the size of Chickens. *Many others Locations These are the list of locations that are found in the dimensions: *Ocean World *Dark World/Bat World *Sheep World *Squid World *Ice World *Sky City *The Mansion *Crown Mesa *The Games Trivia *The White Pumpkin owns a portrait of the Portal Network. *Every dimension, excluding The Nether and The End, possibly contains a unique Enchanted Flint and Steel (a.k.a. Portal Key), which can be used to activate that world's portal. ** The colors of the Enchanted Flint and Steels appear to match the portals they are associated with. *The Cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel is used to activate multiple portals, such as Sky City Portal, Mansion Portal, and the Crown Mesa Portal. **In "A Portal to Mystery", DanTDM or LDShadowLady owned a Green Enchanted one. *Harper mentioned that she built the Portals. This is because she is one of The Old Builders. *In the beginning of Episode 7, Jesse's Gang dive into numerous portals and fail on finding the way home, then finally enter the world of Crown Mesa. *Outside of the Portal Network, is the Old Builders' world. *The Portal Atlas is the only known way to successfully navigate the Portal Network, with the exception of the Old Builders themselves. *If you enter the Portal of the same world, you will land in the Portal Network. **This can be proven when in "Access Denied", when Harper and Jesse's gang go on the Crown Mesa portal and land on the Portal Network. **This explains why on "Order Up!", Jesse's gang landed on the Portal Network instead of their own world. *"Portal Hallway" and "Portal Network" are interchangeable terms - both meaning the same thing. Gallery Minecraft-story-mode-episode-6-release-date-640x325-1-.jpg|Jesse's Gang entering the hallway. Mcsm ep7 crown-mesa-portal.png|Crown Mesa Portal found in the Hallway. Captainsparklezportalhallway1920x1080jpg-653572 765w.jpg|CaptainSparklez in the Portal Hallway in the Access Denied preview. 0be5c1c6e1fa4e74a2bec6cd199f8a1c.png|An opening of a Sea Lantern Portal in the Hallway. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Fancy World Portal. Minecraft_ Story Mode 1_8_2016 1_51_55 πμ.png|Jesse's gang in the Hallway. 1.png|Ocean World Portal. 2.png|Squid World Portal. BatPortal.png|Bat World Portal. GravityPortal.png|Gravity World Portal. 5.png|Ice Lake World Portal. 6.png|Fire World Portal. Overworld Portal.png|The Portal to the New Order's Dimension. mcsm_ep8_portal_hallway_outside.png|The landscape outside the Hallway, which looks like The Void or a brighter version of The End. Screenshot-Original - Kopya.png|Lukas in the Hallway writing in his journal. RandomGuy.jpg|Bob in the Portal Network. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Buildings Category:Portals